


Ignored furballs like tall, lanky bass players.

by MyChemicalEnd



Series: The Adventures of Cat!Frank [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Annoying pet, Cat! Frank, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes for a visit and Frank gets into revenge mode, causing Gerard to feel ever so slightly jealous of his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored furballs like tall, lanky bass players.

Gerard was stood in front of the coffee machine, with two mugs. No, he hadn't finally given in to the constant pestering of his cat and given him a full mug to himself. His brother was there on a visit. Gerard had missed his brother's company since he'd moved out of his parents' house. Having Frank made being practically on his own more bearable. Mikey was sat at the small table behind him with a dejected Frank sat underneath his chair, meowing pitifully. Gerard had decided to ignore him for a little while.   
"So, Mikes. How's, um, how's Alicia?"  
Mikey looked up from his fingernails and paused for a second.  
"She's good, yeah."   
Meow.  
"Have you got anyone, yet?"  
Meow.  
"Not really, but I, um -" Meow. "-I have a cat. If you couldn't hear him."  
Gerard smiled. He hadn't seen Frank pine for attention before. It was rather funny.  
"Yeah, I guessed."   
Gerard placed the coffee mugs on the table and waited for Frank to jump up. Except he didn't. Not onto Gerard, anyway.  
"He's real friendly, isn't he?"  
Frank was sat on Mikey, pushing his head against his chest. He wasn't even bothered about the coffee.  
"Yeah... I s'pose."  
Gerard felt a little bit annoyed that his pet had been ignoring him ever since Mikey walked through the door. So he'd ignored Frank first, but he'd been busy. He knew that Frank would be back to terrorising him soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikey had been at Gerard's apartment for three days and Gerard was starting to feel jealous of the amount of attention that his pet was attracting from his younger brother. Frank drank from Mikey's mug, Mikey's plate, slept on Mikey's bed, followed Mikey around, and sat on Mikey when they were sat on the sofa. Gerard was convinced his cat was getting him back for ignoring him.   
'How insane is that? Thinking a cat wants to get revenge on me?'  
But Gerard could have sworn that when Frank stuck his tongue out to clean his paws, he stuck it out a little too long while looking at him; just like he was mocking him. In a way, Gerard was waiting for Mikey to go home so he could have his stray that he found back eating his food and pestering him for attention.  
He'd had times where he would have happily given Frank to a shelter, but he loved the little cat's company. Easier to get on with than a girlfriend.   
'Or a boyfriend...'  
Visits to or from his family kept him sane, but having Frank around meant he was never lonely and never bored. Not with all the mischief that was created through curiosity. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mikey went to leave later that day, Gerard noticed that Frank was still following him around. There hadn't been a single moment where Frank had left Mikey alone. Not once. Mikey had to lock him in Gerard's bedroom so that he didn't follow him out of the door.   
"It's been great seeing you, Gee."  
"You too, Mikes."  
"I'll come see you again sometime. Oh, and Frank."  
Gerard smiled. Mikey had obviously not minded his furry little stalker. Mind you, no-one could ever dislike that cat for too long. You'd have too much tidying up to do if you did. 

 

Gerard couldn't hold a grudge against Frank and, to be honest, he knew that Frank couldn't hold one against him.

**Author's Note:**

> So it was suggested that Mikey needed to meet the wonderful Cat!Frank. Here it is, if slightly short!! (Who cares; these are short fics anyway. :P)  
> Please tell me what you thought of it in the comments!  
> xoMCE


End file.
